dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Burning Glyph
Is this an error? Does it really go back to two turns at level 5? :No, the information was wrong--Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) 00:07, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Yes. It goes back to 2 Turns at level 5. Its no mistake, I recorrected the info which the previous user provided. ima i intell feca currently at level 41, and im deciding to lvl this up to 4 or 5 (yes im looking way ahead), at lvl 4 it goes back in 3 turns and has a cooldown of 3 turns, making it theres no wait, on the other hand lvl 5 has more damage and the monster/player usally gets out on the second turn, should i level this to 4 or 5? :Level it to 5. 4 simply isn't big enough to keep anything in for three turns anyway. --Cadence 18:21, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Does it work like the usual AoE spell? With lesser damage if the monster/player is further from the centre and all that.. Ademar 07:50, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :No PoisonShield 17:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Is this the only AoE spell that requires a free square?User:PoisonShield 21:38, 8 august 2008 :Not really an AoE, acts more like a trap (Mass Trap is the best comparison), except it doesn't get set off, it just hits you at the start of your turn. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:02, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Critical hit? How can the glyph have a critical hit dmg??? PoisonShield 17:41, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Same what I've been wondering whole day.. 18:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) pepsi---pete ::Squirrel what is your answer to this? ::PoisonShield 18:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::I don't care (in the spell table) if it does or not. The spell is described as Ankama designed it, and it was designed with a CH. If it's not used, just make a note of it if you really want. (I guess we would have noticed if the CH effect was actually used.) --Lirielle 19:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Edit: Note that technically it could have a CH like any other spell. When someone activates a glyph, he actually triggers another spell. I don't know if Ankama has ever made use of this capacity or will ever do. If there's a consensus that CH info should not be included, then all spell characteristics (but the normal effect) should be also deleted. When I started editing spells, months ago, I just described the glyph effect as a spell because it's what it is. --Lirielle 19:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::The glyph cannot crit, however, the spell it "casts" can crit. Better leave in the glyph info, and make a note that the spell does not crit, or has not been known to crit or something. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:02, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I am sorry, I acted to soon, I will test this the "critical hit" of the glyph as soon as im p2p again(in dojo) but I do understand your way of thinking.PoisonShield 13:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Not to worry. Your move was reasonable. Thx --Lirielle 18:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC)